Remind Me to Kill Koenma for This
by NailPolishWearingAssassin
Summary: Yusuke and the Gang think they just stopped a demon criminal from robbing some poor, innocent guy. Aren’t they surprised when the supposed ‘criminal’ slaps them in cuffs and arrests them! Discontinued.
1. Mission Failed

Title: Remind Me to Kill Koenma for This

Author: Nail Polish Wearing Assassin

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Yusuke and the Gang think they just stopped a demon criminal from robbing some poor, innocent guy. Aren't they surprised when the supposed 'criminal' slaps them in cuffs and arrests them!

Disclaimers: I own Adrianople.

Spoilers: None.

Author's Note: This will be amusing. Honestly, Yusuke can't be the only Spirit Detective out there when you think about it. It just doesn't make sense.

Remind Me to Kill Koenma for This

Chapter 1: Mission Failed

"Hey, you, stop!" The shout rang out through the rainy weather. The man continued to run, his feet splashing in puddles and slipping on the slick sidewalk. The person chasing him was a very strange looking girl. She had dark purple-colored hair and red eyes, and was wearing a black trench coat. Her age appeared to be around sixteen years old.

The two ran through the open streets and back alleys. Everywhere was deserted due to the pounding rain, so it didn't matter where their chase ended up anymore. There was no need to be discreet about it at this point.

The man took a sharp right and headed down a new street, the girl hot on his trail. They were both oblivious to everything but each other and the path they were taking. Which is why neither noticed when they passed by a young boy with slicked back hair and deep brown eyes, standing at the entrance to an alleyway. After all, who could they have suspected in their right minds to be out in this kind of weather?

"Well, that was interesting," the boy, named Yusuke Urameshi, noted, grabbing something out of his pocket. It looked like a compact mirror. Opening it, the boy spoke, "Hey, Kuwabara. I got something over here."

"What is it?" a lanky boy with weird orange hair asked, appearing in the mirror.

"Two demons, one chasing after the other," Yusuke said, "The first one I didn't really get a good look at, seeing as his coat was drawn up around him. The second one had black hair though. I need you to contact Kurama and Hiei and get over here pronto. I might need help."

"Ok, gotcha Urameshi!" Closing the compact and placing it back in his pocket, Yusuke went after the two demons, keeping himself out of sight and hoping they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice his spirit energy suddenly following them. Luckily, it appeared such was the case.

The two demons continued on for several more minutes, with Yusuke following close behind them. The dark-haired girl was catching up to her prey slowly, and eventually near the mouth of another alleyway she was close enough and tackled him. The two went tumbling around on the rain-soaked ground, each trying to get the upper hand as they rolled through puddles and scrapped themselves on the wet sidewalk.

The scuffle eventually ended when the young demon girl on top of the man she had been chasing, her legs wrapped around his midsection and her hands pinning his arms down. Yusuke noted as he hid himself that if they hadn't had the murderous look in their eyes, anyone who came along would have mistaken the sight for a couple trying to have a good time in public.

"Give it to me now!" the girl hissed to her captive. Yusuke listened and watched from his hiding spot nearby, behind a parked car. Until his friends arrived or things got serious, he saw no pressing need to step in. He still didn't know what was going on or who it was he was going to need to fight.

The pinned demon laughed at the girl on top of him, "You want it? Just try and take it from me!" The girl growled, obviously realizing that she and the demon she had trapped where at a stalemate at this point. It was clear that the only way for her to take what she wanted from him was if she removed one of her hands from the wrist it was holding down, but that would give him the chance the strike her with his newly-freed hand.

Eventually, she decided to take a chance. Yusuke watched as she removed her hand and reached for his pocket. At the same time, the demon threw a punch and caught her right in the cheek just as she managed to grab whatever she was going for. The result was the girl losing her grip on the object as she brought it out from his pocket and it went flying into the air, landing several feet away.

The girl's legs loosened a bit from around her captive's midsection. He used this to his advantage and rolled until he was then on top of her. The demon grinned lecherously at the girl as she struggled to get him off of her.

"Now who's got who?" he sneered.

"Bastard!" she hissed back.

"Do you always hate people who get the better of you, or am I an exception?" the demon teased crudely.

"Are you always this cocky, or is this a special occasion?" the girl retorted back, her eyes flashing dangerously. In the time span of about three seconds, she had brought up her knee in a rather awkward way, though it didn't appear awkward to her, and hit him in a place that was bound to hurt. He rolled off her by pure instinct, and no sooner was his weight removed than she had jumped to her feet.

She raced over to where the jewel had fallen and was only inches away when the demon tackled her, having recovered as quickly as he could from her attack to his anatomically low and painful area.

Yusuke felt a light tap on his shoulder and tore his eyes away from the beginning fistfight to look over his shoulder. He wasn't surprised at who it was he saw.

"Hey, guys, about time," the punk grinned. Crouching next to him behind the car were three other boys. One was Kuwabara, the lanky boy with orange hair that Yusuke had talked with on his communicator. The second was a person who could only be described as beautiful. He had long, blood-red hair that looked incredibly soft and dazzling green eyes. The third had black, spiky hair that seemed to defy the laws of physics, with a white starburst in the middle outlining his bangs, and crimson eyes that betrayed only coldness in terms of emotion. Though he was crouching with the others, it was clear that he wasn't remotely close to being of tall, or even average, height. These two were demons and their names were Kurama and Hiei, respectively.

"Any developments to add on to what Kuwabara-kun told us?" Kurama asked quietly and calmly.

"Well, sorta," Yusuke shrugged, turning his attention back to the two fighting demons, "Apparently the girl with the black hair there is trying to get the jewel lying over there from the other demon. If you ask me, it appears the whole thing's an attempted robbery. The girl would have done better if she had just…"

"Now is not the time, Detective," Hiei snorted, before Yusuke could begin explaining exactly how one goes around pick-pocketing successfully (AN: After all, impressionable children could be reading this!).

"Right, at any rate, we need to go arrest the chick and bring her to Koenma for questioning under the change of stealing," the punk continued, "So, should we interrupt them or something?" He gestured toward the fighting pair and his three teammates silently nodded in agreement with his plan.

Both of the fighting demons the group had been watching appeared battered and bruised, and their breaths were coming out in loud pants that betrayed the fact they were wearing out from the scuffle. Blood was running down the girl's chin from the corner of her mouth and the man had a large cut that appeared to be from her nails from elbow to wrist on his right forearm.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" the man growled, thoroughly angry at the length the fight was taking. He had obviously thought he would have beaten her by now.

"Not a chance," the girl sneered in reply, one of her hands reaching into her pocket, "Catch!"

"Oh yeah, demon chick, well catch this!" Yusuke shouted before she could pull out what ever she was reaching for, his fist heading straight towards her as he jumped from his hiding spot. He grinned as the girl turned to face him in surprise. There was no way she could dodge his attack in so little time…

His punch caught nothing but air. He was shocked to see that the girl had jumped right before he would have hit her, and flipped over him, landing only a foot behind him. He was in the process of turning around to face her when her foot connected violently with his chin and sent him flying straight up.

He landed about ten feet away, and then slid across the ground another five feet after he had made contact. It was at this point that Kurama and Hiei appeared and raced at her, while Kuwabara just stood on and watched, very conflicted.

"Ouch, that girl packs a punch… errr, kick!" Yusuke stressed, getting to his feet and running back towards her, "Come on, Kuwabara, don't just stand there!"

"I can't fight a girl, Urameshi, you know that!" the appearance-challenged boy shouted, "It's against my code!"

"Good thing this isn't against mine!" the girl sneered, throwing off her coat to reveal two menacing bat wings and jumping into the air as Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke all rushed at her. Her sudden move caught the three of them off-guard at the last second and they all ended up ramming into each other. Meanwhile, the demon dove at Kuwabara and punched him in the face so hard that she drove him several feet into the ground.

"Hey, he can't even fight you!" Yusuke growled as he and the other two got to their feet again, "Why'd you do that!"

"It's not that he _can't_ fight me, it's that he _won't_ fight me," the girl glared, once again jumping into the air, "And if you chose not to fight me in this kind of situation, then I can't guarantee that I'll return the favor." Opening the giant bat wings on her back, she floated up in the sky, easily out of reach.

Meanwhile, the demon she had been attacking had taken the time to try and get away, grabbing the jewel, putting it safely back in his pocket, and making a run for it. The girl noticed this as she glided in the air and she moved into another dive right towards him.

"Hiei, stop her!" Yusuke shouted, knowing the short demon was the only one who stood a chance of saving the poor guy at this point. Hiei paused for only a moment before rushing at the man the girl was aiming at.

The fire demon's speed was significant to get the demon out of the way. However, Hiei didn't have the same luck for himself as the bat demon hit him head on. The only good thing for Hiei was that she hadn't been expecting the sudden change in targets and had tried to pull out of her attack, to no avail. The two of them tumbled around on the ground, both unsure of what had exactly happened and trying to get the upper hand in the beginnings of an awkward fistfight.

While the girl was trying to both untangle herself from and punch the lights out of Hiei, the demon she had been chasing turned and began running again. The girl noticed this and tried to go after her prey again, but found that she was having issues getting away from the short fire demon she had accidentally run into at Mach Five. By the time she finally managed to throw Hiei off of her and got to her feet, the man she was chasing was disappearing from view, and his you-ki fading fast.

As the man ran off into the shadows, the girl's you-ki flared up in rage and she turned to the four, her entire body shaking. Her eyes spoke of unbelievable fury.

"You…" she raged, the black wings on her back opening fully due to her anger, "BAKA!" Grabbing something from her jeans pocket, the girl raced at them.

"Run for it!" Yusuke shouted, "Retreat!" He turned and ran, but it was too late. Out from her pocket, the girl pulled four items that, after they came into view, gained a bright light and looked like glowing handcuffs. She threw them after the fleeing group. The objects didn't just clatter to the ground, but actually went after the four like they had a mind of their own.

Yusuke felt the cuffs grab his wrists behind his back and click closed around them. He felt them pulling him back towards the demon girl, no matter how hard he fought against them. The same was occurring with Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei. After a few moments, they were forcibly sitting on the ground in front of their captor. It was now that Yusuke got a good look at her.

She was a little shorter than Kurama, probably by two or three inches. Her hair was not black as he had thought, but a very dark purple that stood out against her pale skin. The two large, black, and rather evil looking bat wings had folded back up. And a scowl that would make almost anyone cower in fear and could easily frighten little school children away was twisted on her face, matching her red eyes perfectly in intensity.

"What the hell is going on here!" Yusuke demanded to know, struggling against the spiritual handcuffs, "Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Adrianople," the girl stated in a tone that suggested authority, "I'm a Spirit Detective under the employment of King Enma Junior and you four are under arrest!"


	2. The Meeting with Koenma

I'm back after only a week. Well, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure when the third one will be finished, but I'll try to get it up as fast as possible.

I actually got a few reviews. You people know who you are (I won't mention your names unless you want me to, in which case just let me know it's ok). Thank you so much! It really made me very happy.

Well, until next time, read and enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Meeting With Koenma

"Oh, my," Koenma said, a sweat drop appearing on his head, "This is unexpected." The scene before him basically consisted of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, all with their hands cuffed behind their backs. There was a girl with them who had been the one to drag them in, with purple hair so dark that it could be mistaken for black if one did not look close enough and bat wings sticking out from her shoulder blades. There was a trench coat she was holding onto thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey, Pacifier Breath, get this psycho lady to let us go!" Yusuke shouted.

"How dare you talk to Koenma-sama like that!" the girl growled, giving Yusuke a rather hard hit to the back of the head, "And just where do you get off calling me 'psycho', Psycho!"

"Now, now, Adrianople," Koenma spoke to the girl, attempting to calm everyone down, "You can let them go. They're Spirit Detectives as well."

"What!" Adrianople protested, throwing her coat violently to the floor for emphasis, "You have to be kidding me! These four just helped a dangerous criminal I've been tracking patiently for nearly a year now to get away when I had him right where I wanted him! As far as I'm concerned, they're criminals!"

"Hn, you're right about two of us at least," Hiei smirked.

"Well, we thought you were the criminal!" Yusuke shouted, "It looked like you were robbing him!"

"Well, that's because he had stolen a dangerous artifact that I needed to get back!" Adrianople raged, hitting Yusuke over the head again, "My second priority was capturing the scum, but my first was to get the stolen gem he took! And thanks to you four, I failed my mission! There's no way to tell where he's gone now!" As she ranted, she removed the spiritual cuffs from their wrists, though she didn't look happy about it.

"Why didn't you tell me there were other Spirit Detectives out there!" Yusuke growled after he had been freed, glaring at Koenma. The prince met the gaze and spoke frankly, "You didn't honestly think you were the only one in the world, did you? There's no way you could handle every single attack and criminal in every country. That's why each country has it's own Spirit Detective. Adrianople here, for example, is the Spirit Detective from America. One person could never do it all."

"Ok, I'll buy that. But if that's so, and she and I are basically equals, then why don't I have those?" Yusuke asked Koenma, pointing to the handcuffs Adrianople was putting away.

"Because I didn't give those to her," Koenma sighed, "She figured out how to make them. She hasn't told anyone how she does it."

"Oh, really?" Yusuke grinned, turning to the girl, "Say you wouldn't consider…"

"Not on your life," Adrianople snarled, looking like she was about to maim him if he suggested any further. Yusuke backed away, slightly nervous, "Didn't think so."

"I'm very sorry," Kurama apologized, trying to ease the tension, "We jumped in without understanding the situation. If there's anything we can do to help, please let us know."

"Well, I don't think there is anything," Adrianople sighed, Kurama's calmness having the right effect, "After all, the guy's escaped and I have no idea as to where he could have gone. I suppose I'll just have to stay here until I get another clue and can pick up his trail."

"But wouldn't that leave America susceptible to attack, if you're here in Japan tracking the guy?" Hiei inquired in his usual monotone, obviously not caring one way or the other.

"I have friends who are taking care of things in America while I'm gone," Adrianople explained, obviously boasting a bit, "They're demons like me, and they're strong and can take care of themselves. I don't have to worry about them. America is in good hands."

"Who is substituting for you?" Koenma asked, though he had the feeling he already knew, "I need to know to make sure America is safe."

"Tsukasa, Chogun, and Devil Eyes," she replied, "You know them, don't you Koenma-sama?"

"Figures you'd leave them in charge," the toddler sighed, "I know they're completely capable. But by the time you get back, Chogun will be dead, Tsukasa will be covered in his blood and laughing manically, Devil Eyes will be sitting quietly reading and exactly where you left him might I add, and America will be destroyed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Adrianople growled. Koenma glared, "Well, you have to admit it's true. You remember what happened last time you left them alone, when you had to go help out in England because the case had mixed jurisdiction?"

"Don't remind me," she groaned, "That was awful. I've never been so furious in my life. In fact, I was hoping Tsukasa's fear of my losing my temper again would put a halt to anything that might happen."

"Was he scared?" Hiei asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nearly wet himself," Adrianople smirked. This answer was to Hiei's amusement, and the half-fire demon sneered.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, perhaps we could help you in tracking the criminal down," Kurama suggested, "It's the least we can do to make up for letting him get away." Adrianople was already shaking her head, "No, I'm sure you guys have your own cases to deal with right now. And even if you don't, I'm sure you deserve a break. I can do this on my own. Besides, I don't work with criminals."

"I thought we told you it was an accident!" Yusuke raged.

"Accidents are no excuse," she stated simply, and picked up her coat and began to walk out, "I'll keep in contact with you, Koenma-sama, until I finally bag the bastard."

"Wait, Adrianople," Koenma said firmly, causing the bat demon to stop in her tracks, "I want you to work with them in capturing this criminal, as an apology from them for accidentally aiding him in his escape."

"What!" Adrianople and Yusuke shouted in shock at the same time, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm hardly joking," Koenma stated frankly, "You heard me correctly. I want you to join up with this team, just until the criminal is behind bars."

"I can handle this guy on my own, Koenma-sama," Adrianople argued, "I don't need any help, especially not from those clowns, though Mr. Sunshine and Good-Looking over there could be of some help possibly." She jabbed her thumb at Hiei and Kurama, indicating who she was talking about.

"Adrianople, am I correct in assuming this is the unidentified criminal who has been stealing the infamous soul jewels?" Koenma asked, though it was clear from his tone that he knew the answer to the question.

"Yes, Koenma-sama, but…" she began, before the toddler interrupted her, "But nothing. When I first assigned you to this mission, he already had two of the five that exist. This must mean he now has three, since you were unsuccessful in getting this recent jewel away from him and you know that the more soul jewels one has in his possession, the more powerful…"

"Actually, Koenma-sama," Adrianople whispered, looking extremely embarrassed and running her hand over the back of her neck, "He doesn't have three soul jewels."

"Oh, you managed to get one away from him?" Koenma asked delightedly, "Good! That means that…"

"No, it's not that," the bat demon blushed, "He doesn't have three. He has four."

"WHAT!" Koenma shouted, "You want to go off and fight him ALONE when he has FOUR of FIVE soul jewels! What's wrong with you, do you have a death wish or something! And how did he get four anyway! You were supposed to protect all of the remaining jewels! That was the main thing I told you to do!"

"Hey, I tried!" Adrianople shouted, becoming angry through her embarrassment and the scolding she was getting, "And if Tsukasa wasn't such an idiot, I would have stopped him from getting the third one!"

"Well, what about the fourth one?" Kuwabara asked, having been completely forgotten about until just now.

"That was simply a fluke," Adrianople sniffed, trying to act like it didn't matter though it obviously did, "There were complicated circumstances that came into place, keeping me from stopping him until after I had tracked him here… and that's when you guys showed up, so I'd say that fact that he has four now is your fault personally, not mine."

"Will you shut up about that, you bitch!" Yusuke screamed, tired of her repeated mention of their mistake. In no time flat Adrianople sent him flying through the ceiling with a punch to the gut. Not 'into', but 'through'.

When he came back down and landed with a loud thud at her feet, Adrianople cracked her knuckles loudly, "Want me to send you higher next time!"

"Adrianople," Koenma sighed, "Could you please refrain from that here? I don't want to have to fix anything else anymore."


	3. If This Isn't Torture

Wow, look at this: a late New Years gift. I'm so lazy and a really bad procrastinator... ugh, but I did finally get this chapter out. It's kinda short, I think, but at least I finally got it all going again. Might take me a bit before the next one's up though. 

Chapter 3: If This Isn't Torture…

"This sucks." So grumbled the bat demon as she walked down the street, kicking at anything that got in the way of her feet, with the four others that had only just set her investigation back weeks, if not months, and 'some' of whom looked about as thrilled as she did with the required grouping up as of a few hours ago.

"You don't have to tell me that one," Yusuke snarled in response, just as annoyed at the entire situation as Adrianpole was.

"Really? Could have fooled me, with your visible brain power," the demon muttered sourly.

"What was that?!" Yusuke growled in reply. It looked like the two were going to start a fistfight… again… for the sixteenth or so time. How they could remain standing with all the injuries they had given each other so far was quite the mystery to the others.

Kurama sighed and calmly stepped in between the two of them before yet another brawl broke out, "Stop it, you two. If we must work together, why don't we save this anger for the demon we're going to catch." His words and tone left no room for argument and instantly cooled the situation by several degrees. With the threat of another bloody argument gone, the group of five continued on their way. This lasted for about a few blissfully silent moments.

"Do you hear that?" Kurama suddenly asked, stopping where he was and putting his hand to his ear. Hiei and Adrianople also halted.

"Hear what?" Yusuke asked with a sigh, continuing to walk with Kuwabara for a few feet.

"Hn, shut up and pay attention, Detective," Hiei snapped. Yusuke and Kuwabara finally tried listening. Sure enough, there was the sound of a voice shouting, coming closer and closer. And it wasn't long before they recognized it.

"Adrian-chan!" the bubbly voice of the blue-haired Grim Reaper cried. The bat demon's face went completely pale and her eyes were wide with fear for her life. Botan was zooming down to the group on her oar, looking positively thrilled.

What happened next occurred in an instant. When Botan was only seconds from reaching her and pulling her into what the bat demon considered a 'deadly hug', Adrianople grabbed the closest person to her and shoved him in front of her, then forced herself out of the way. Which meant that Botan ended up crashing into not Adrianpole, but Yusuke. The two went tumbling to the ground.

"Ah, I'm safe!" the bat demon sighed happily, obviously very relieved at her escape. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all basically looked at her with a mixture of uncertainty and nervousness. Meanwhile, Yusuke got Botan off of him and stood up, very red in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted. Adrianople looked at him with blinking eyes, "Oh, so you're to one I grabbed. Good, I was worried it might have accidentally been Hiei or Kurama."

"Oy, what about me?" Kuwabara asked pathetically in the background, while Yusuke seemed to be about ready to commit murder. Unfortunately, Botan would have been killed as well, since the Grim Reaper was currently in his way, hugging the attempting-to-escape bat demon tightly.

"Adrian-chan, it's been a while!" Botan smiled, "How are you and the others doing? You never write to tell me."

"Why would I write to you?" Adrianople inquired coolly. There was a short pause before Botan hit the bat demon over the head with her oar, "Adrian-chan, that's so mean!"

"Hey, that hurt, you little freak!" Adrianople groaned, rubbing the large bump on her head, "And stop calling me 'Adrian-chan', damn it!"

"Doshite?!" Botan gasped, looking crushed.

"Because I don't like it!" the bat demon replied angrily, "So stop already! Or I'll kill you!"

"Don't you threaten the Grim Reaper, Adrian-chan, you know better than that!" Botan countered, once again hitting the bat demon over the head with her oar.

"Are you trying to give me brain damage?!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"Hell no! … Ouch! Stop that!"

"Not until you apologize!"

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke watched as the two girls fought. Yusuke was laughing his ass off as Botan hit Adrianople over the head again and again with her oar, while the other three seemed unsure of how to respond to the situation.

Finally, after being whacked about twenty times or so, Adrianople grabbed the oar from Botan, "Enough! I'm in a bad enough mood as is! I hardly need you adding to it! Now, will you kindly stop hitting me with this?!" Botan hung her head and nodded, seeming to finally understand.

The bat demon then offered the oar back to its owner, making sure to 'accidentally' bonk Yusuke in the process for laughing at her. Her reward was a hard punch to the back of the head, which caused her to fall face flat on the ground.

"Why you…" Adrianople growled as she pushed herself to her knees, but before she could say anymore, Botan quickly began a whole new conversation, "Oh, right, Adrian-chan, Koenma-sama wanted me to tell you that there's been a place set up for you to stay."

"Huh?" the bat demon blinked, "Where? And why didn't Koenma-sama tell me while I was there dragging these guys in?"

"He wanted to make sure it was all right," Botan chirped happily, "And I'm sure he knew I'd want to see you!"

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about organizing living situations for you now," Kurama smiled politely.

"Yeah, that's true," Adrianople nodded after a thought.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just tell us where she's staying so we can get rid of her for the day!" Yusuke shouted.

"Tell us quickly, Botan, I think she and Urameshi are gonna kill each other if we don't separate them soon!" Kuwabara worried.

"Baka, the answer should be obvious," Hiei snorted, before vanishing in a flash, probably off towards where Adrianople would be staying. Kuwabara started yelling after the short demon about not calling people 'baka', though Hiei was probably long gone and heard none of the human's rant. Though if he had, he probably wouldn't have cared.

"So, where are we headed?" Adrianople asked, turning her attention back to Botan. The blue-haired Grim Reaper seemed to jump in happiness, "We'll be taking you to stay with Genkai-san at her temple." Kuwabara instantly stopped his ranting towards Hiei at these words.

"We're going to go see Yukina-san?!" he shouted loudly, looking positively thrilled, before running off, "I'm coming, my love Yukina-san!" It was not long before he was out of sight.

"Um… what the hell was that?" Adrianople blinked, looking rather scared and confused.

"Yukina-san is a koorime who stays at the temple with Genkai," Kurama explained, with a soft, knowing smile, "Kuwabara has taken quite a liking to her."

"I see," the bat demon said hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, we'll wait here for a few minutes before heading there," Yusuke grumbled, "It hopefully won't take Kuwabara long to realize that he's headed in the wrong direction."

They finally arrived at Genkai's temple some time later. Upon reaching the top of the stairs and entering the yard, the group of five saw that Hiei was standing there, leaning against a tree, looking somewhat peeved.

"Took you long enough," he snorted.


End file.
